


there’s glimpses of heaven in every day.

by muchlesspicturesquewithout



Category: The 1975 (Band), The Neighbourhood (Band)
Genre: M/M, mild sleep issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlesspicturesquewithout/pseuds/muchlesspicturesquewithout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and George's first tour apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there’s glimpses of heaven in every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how much I like this but it’s dedicated to Kit to say thanks for dealing with my asks, I hope you like it. Titled because I’m highly caffeinated and hospital for souls was playing when I finished this

Zach can’t remember what time they got in last night, just that Jesse had insisted that he go, so he’d stumbled back with them at some ridiculous hour and been awake ever since. He also can’t remember what day it is but that’s probably a side effect from being on tour, what’s worrying is he can’t remember the last time he slept for anything more than 3 hours. The worst thing about being on a tour bus is that he can’t actively do anything, just has to lie there until day comes so he’s been watching the light creep up the wall until it got light enough that he deemed it acceptable to get up and make coffee, glancing at the clock tells him it’s 6am.

When he makes the coffee, he only makes enough for himself knowing that he’ll need to get up later and make some more at a more decent hour, probably around 11am, especially if they’re hung over and just as he’s grabbed his cup, intent on curling up on the sofa with it, he turns around to be met with a very dishevelled, sleepy Jesse staring at him. 

When Jesse doesn’t stop staring after a moment, Zach says “What?” defensively and he would cross his arms if he weren’t clutching his cup as if his life depended on it. He turns his gaze to his hands when Jesse doesn’t stop staring at them and he notices, for the first time that they’re shaking, quite badly actually and he wonders if it’s a side effect from the lack of sleep.

“Have you even tried to sleep?” Zach shakes his head in response, gaze remaining focused on his hands, he’s focused enough that he doesn’t register Jesse reaching for the cup, jumps and is saved from scolding himself with it because Jesse clasps it between his hands, moving to slide it onto the counter, tugging Zach toward the sofa with him.

Neither of them say anything when Jesse sits down, pulling Zach next to him, pushing until he lies down head in Jesse’s lap where he immediately sifting his fingers through Zach’s hair. Zach doesn’t sleep, instead spends the time drifting in and out, relaxed and thinking about how much he misses sleeping with George mainly, but it’s better than nothing.

-

They have an awful morning, Zach’s bitchier than normal, even for this time in the morning and it’s grating on everyone’s nerves as they attempt to unpack everything for the gig, eventually it’s bad enough that Jesse just grabs Zach by the arm and pulls.

“Come on grumpy” Jesse teases, dragging Zach along by the elbow with his seemingly never ending supply of enthusiasm and Zach’s filled with a brief moment of rage, of ‘I want to smack this guy’ before he realises it’s just the sleep deprived part of him talking and lets Jesse drag him around how he wants. 

He does hit Jesse when he literally throws him into a wall on the bus, but that’s justified and Jesse doesn’t even complain, instead pushes Zach until he’s in his bunk, clambers in after him. “Fucking sleep for a while, we’ve got nowhere to be and nothing to do”

And he cuddles with Zach, arms moving to curl round his back and Zach can’t remember the last time he slept with someone so close to him and its glorious, he thinks as his eyes close and he drifts off to sleep for what feels like the first time in a long time.

It doesn’t last for long, Zach wakes up a few hours later to an empty bunk and it’s highly disorientating, to go to sleep with someone and wake up alone but he can hear Jesse laughing somewhere in the bus and relaxes, content to just stay in the bunk and relax until they need to actually be present for sound check but then he hears another laugh and knows that its not in fact anyone from the bus. Curiosity gets the better of him and he stumbles out, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt but not really caring, to see who it is. 

He stumbles over his jeans in the doorway, clinging to the counter as he makes his way into the lounge and catches sight of who’s sat on the sofa with Jesse.

He doesn’t even give George any warning, literally throws himself onto George’s lap and clings to his neck, pausing after a second to give Jesse a dead arm whilst muttering “mother fucker” at him but he can’t stop grinning so it doesn’t serve any purpose and Jesse just grins back so to piss him off he leans up to kiss George, waits until Jesse sighs loudly before walking off, probably to go bug Bryan somewhere, George pulls away soon after, pressing a kiss to Zach’s forehead when he pouts.

“Where’s your clothes?” George asks at the same time that Zach says “Why are you here?”

“Jesse invited me, told me you were lonely and I got some time off, thought I’d come join you?” He sounds a little nervous and Zach’s hit with this sudden wave of adoration for him and he grins down at him.

“I fucking love him” He says, pouting when George tugs at his hair. “And you” He says eventually. “How long can you stay for?”

“A week, I think Matty wants be back after that, he’s gone home to see his mum and all” They end up grinning at each other until Zach starts blushing and tucks his face into George’s neck, it’s the most comfortable either of them have been in a long time so they stay that way until Mikey comes on the bus and blatantly stares until Zach gets dressed.

\--

Zach seems to be making a valiant effort to integrate himself completely into George’s side as they sit on the couch together, he’s got his legs curled in on himself and his eyes keep closing as they watch television together, the rest of the band are sleeping considering that it’s 4am, George’s only awake because of jetlag and he figures that Zach’s trying to stay awake for his benefit and begins to feel guilty about it.

“Come on, I think it’s probably time for you to go to bed” George says eventually, pulling his arm back from where he’d used it to tuck Zach into his side, instead moving to push him upright, smiling at his sleepy face and tugging him toward the bunks.

George strips down to his boxers, climbing into the bunk immediately and staring at Zach when he makes no movements to join him, getting frustrated eventually to whisper-shout “Get in here” at him.

Zach scrambles out of his jeans and joins him instantly, curling himself onto George’s chest, partly due to the lack of space that George provides (being six foot something) but mainly because he wants to be close to George and it’s easy to fall asleep next to him, a familiar comfort and just as he’s about to drop off, he hears George murmuring to him and he can’t make out the words but the rumbling of George’s chest under his head is as comforting as the hands on his waist and neck and he smiles to himself; content, finally.

When he wakes up he’s still in the bunk with George except their positions have changed, George is leant up slightly, a laptop perched on his chest whilst Zach is pressed between him and the wall. George has one arm wrapped around him, the other busy tapping away at the keyboard and when Zach peers at the screen it looks like he’s working on a new song, is busy messing with it but he hasn’t got his headphones in so Zach knows it’s not serious, doesn’t feel too guilty about leaning into him and poking his bare chest.

George blinks quickly for a second, grins down at Zach and leans down to press a kiss to his lips, grimacing when Zach tries to deepen it and pulling away, he grumbles under his breath as George murmurs about “disgusting morning breath” and “teeth brushing is a must”.

Zach’s content to lie there for a while, relaxing into George’s side before he remember that they actually have stuff to do today, quietly asks “What time is it?” so as not to disturb the calm peacefulness that’s settled over them. He makes a move to climb out the bunk when George tells him its 6:00pm, only stopping because George tightens his arm around his waist so he can’t. 

“They let you skip sound check, told me to make you stay and sleep if you woke ‘cause they’re all worried that you don’t sleep” He pauses to frown down at Zach for a second. “Why didn’t you tell me baby” He says, pressing a kiss to the top of Zach’s head.

“I’ve always struggled with sleeping on buses, I don’t like the movement but for some reason it was worse this time” Zach blushes when George raises his eyebrows. “It’s hard when you’re not there okay and it didn’t make sense to tell you because you were too far away to help and it wasn’t that bad, it’s just caught up with me.” Being sleepy makes Zach ridiculously honest and it all come out in a rush of words that he regrets when George looks at him with guilt in his eyes. “I’m fine though” 

“We’ll sort something out okay?” George says, pulling him in tighter and laying with him until Zach’s phone begins to buzz erratically.


End file.
